The Bacillus genus comprises numerous endospore-forming bacteria that have myriad uses in the agricultural, animal nutrition and human health fields, among others. Several strain of Bacillus are currently marketed for use as probiotics to promote gut health. Although various commercial products contain strains of Bacillus subtilis, Bacillus licheniformis, and Bacillus coagulans, not all Bacillus strains are effective probiotics and must be evaluated on a case-by-case basis to determine safety and efficacy.